The invention concerns a spirit level comprising a profiled body with lateral surfaces, end faces or areas, and longitudinal surfaces forming measuring surfaces between the lateral surfaces, which project with their longitudinal edges laterally over the lateral surfaces, as well as at least one position sensor, such as a vial.
Spirit levels serve for verifying the horizontality or verticality of objects. A position sensor, such as a vial installed in the spirit level body, which is to be aligned with respect to the measuring surfaces, is provided for this purpose. The corresponding spirit levels frequently have more than one position sensor.
In order to check composite structures, such as walls or pavements, the spirit level is fitted on a straightedge, or spirit levels with lengths of 30 cm to 200 cm are used, for example.
The spirit level body can be made from hard wood, plastic, aluminum casting, or aluminum, just to name a few materials as examples.
From DE-A-34 14 216 a spirit level is known with which not only horizontality or verticality can be verified, but with which it is also possible to arrange components at exact intervals resting on one line. The components can be switch and socket box arrangements. The spirit level body features for this purpose template-like recesses going out of a longitudinal surface, which have a semicircular geometry in cross section. The distribution and size of the recesses is such that the corresponding longitudinal surface can no longer be used as a measuring surface.
A switch box fitting device in the form of a plate element is known from DE-A-195 03 408. Notches are made in the longitudinal edges, which serve for marking purposes. A vial is provided for the purpose of aligning the template.
According to DE-U-93 17 625, a switch box fitting device, which consists of a flat body on which notches are made for marking purposes, is used for measuring components.
A spirit level which consists of a T-shaped metallic profile is the object of DE-U-202 02 126.
From DE-U-83 03 339 is known a multi-link folding rod, in which longitudinal partitions in the form of indentations are configured.